Shape Of My Heart
by StephanieLockedInTheTARDIS
Summary: One-shot. 100 years after Elena, Stefan has a new girl but he loses her after he lies about something big. How is he going to get her back? Stefan Salvatore/OC. Song fic based on a song by Backstreet Boys


**Yeah I know it's been forever since I published anything. That's because I hit a big writing drought and nothing that I wrote was any good. And I'm very well aware that this is going to suck. My writing has just kind of gone down hill since I stopped writing for a while. I can't really do anything about that. I just had to get this posted so it wasn't just sitting on my computer gathering dust.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hmm, yeah, yeah<br>**__**Baby, please try to forgive me  
><strong>__**Stay here don't put out the glow  
><strong>__**Hold me now don't bother if every minute makes me weaker  
><strong>__**You can save me from the man that I've become, oh yeah**_

"Sara, please." Stefan Salvatore begged with tears in his eyes. "Please stay here."

"Why should I?" Sara asked as she turned towards him with tears streaming down her cheeks as she cried silently.

"We've been together for two years Stefan. How could you hide something like this from me for so long? You should have told me from the very beginning." Sara told him, trying to ignore the heartbroken look on his face.

"I thought that I was protecting you Sara. I didn't want you to have to go through all that."

"That's not protecting when you lie about what you are Stefan. That never works. It just hurts the person that you're lying to." Sara says while shaking her head in disappointment. Stefan feels tears sliding down his cheeks silently as his heart drops. He knows what's going to happen.

Sara shook her head and wiped her cheeks as more tears leaked out of her eyes. "Stefan, I can't do this anymore. It's too much for me to handle. I just can't bring myself to stay with someone that lied to me for two years." Stefan let his head drop in disappointment. He heard her footsteps going away from him.

"I'm sorry." Sara whispered before she walked out the front door.

_**Lookin' back on the things I've done  
><strong>__**I was tryin' to be someone  
><strong>__**I played my part, kept you in the dark  
><strong>__**Now let me show you the shape of my heart**_

Stefan flopped down on the couch that was sitting in front of the fireplace. Sara had only been gone a couple of minutes but it felt like an eternity to him. He was well aware that he should have just told her about the fact that he is a vampire, but he couldn't bring himself to. Stefan had been afraid that it would have scared her off.

Looking back on it, there were times that he hadn't fed for a while and by just being near her set his bloodlust off. He'd have to make some dumb excuse and then bolt before he tried to rip her throat out. He thinks that she knew something was up though.

Afterwards, she would always ask him about it, but even then he couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth about him being a vampire.

Stefan kind of wanted to go to Sara's house to see her, but he didn't want to push her away more than he already had. Besides, she might not even want to see him anyway.

_**Sadness is beautiful loneliness that's tragical  
><strong>__**So heal me I can't win this war, oh no  
><strong>__**Touch me now don't bother if every second makes me weaker  
><strong>__**You can save me from what I've become**_

"Stefan, you're being broodier than usual. What's up?" Damon asked when he walked into the room. Stefan looked up at his brother with tears trailing down his cheeks. Damon looked at Stefan with concern showing in his bright blue eyes.

"You're sad," Damon says, pointing out the obvious. "Do I have to call Sara and get her to come over?" He questions, not knowing what happened mere minutes earlier.

"Sara broke up with me." Stefan tells Damon before he looks back at the fire that's blazing in the fireplace. Damon looks at him and groans.

"See, I told you to tell her what you were. The same thing happened with Elena."

"You're not helping anything Damon. Why don't you do me a favor and shut up and go away." Stefan grumbles.

"Okay, fine. I have to go hunt anyway." Damon says as he throws his hands up in surrender before he left. Stefan sighed deeply before he got up and walked up the stairs to get to his bedroom.

_**Lookin' back on the things I've done  
><strong>__**I was tryin' to be someone  
><strong>__**I played my part, kept you in the dark  
><strong>__**Now let me show you the shape of my heart**_

"I know that I shouldn't have done it. I can see that now. And I know that it was wrong for me to it. But, looking back at everything that happened with Elena and then when I met Sara, I didn't want the same thing to happen to her. I just thought that if I didn't tell Sara anything, then maybe, just maybe, we could be normal."

"Stefan, I love you like a brother, I really do. But you know as well as I do that you're not normal. And you never will be. I'm telling you this as your best friend. Not telling Sara about the whole vampire thing did more harm than good." Caroline tells him with sincerity written all over her face. Stefan opened his mouth to say something, but Caroline held up her hands to stop him.

"Stefan, I'm not done yet," Caroline warned him. "The thing that happened with Elena had nothing to do with you not telling her about you being a vampire. What happened to Elena is all Klaus' fault. Sara's not a doppelgänger. I just have one question for you Stefan."

"And what would that be?" Stefan asked, trying to not sound as sad as he felt.

"What were you planning on doing about the whole fact that Sara is human and can and will age thing?"

Stefan pondered this for about a second. "I love her but I didn't want to condemn her to the same fate that I was forced into."

"But it would have been her choice Stefan."

_**I'm here with my confession  
><strong>__**Got nothing to hide no more  
><strong>__**I don't know where to start  
><strong>__**But to show you the shape of my heart**_

"Stefan, this is a really bad idea."

"How?"

"Because Sara's not going to fall for it, that's why."

"Caroline, I only need you to get her to come to the park. I can handle the rest." Stefan says as he sits down on one of the chairs in his massive kitchen. Caroline sighed in frustration.

"Stefan, you know as well as I do that I suck at lying. I get flustered and then I give things away."

"You're the only one that I can ask Caroline! I can't ask Damon to do it because he would flat out tell Sara about what was going on. That only left you."

"Okay fine. I'll do it. But you owe me big time." Caroline says as she points at him. Stefan smiles at her in relief. He was planning on talking to Sara so that he could explain everything.

_**I'm lookin' back on the things I've done  
><strong>__**I never wanna play the same old part  
><strong>__**I'll keep you in the dark  
><strong>__**Now let me show you the shape of my heart**_

"Caroline, where are you taking me?" Sara asks as she follows her friend.

"To the woods." Caroline says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, why are you taking me there? I've been in the woods before; they're nothing special."

"I found something cool back there the other day and I wanted to show you." Caroline beams. That actually wasn't that far off from the truth. She knew that the Lockwood cellar was there but she had found it years and years beforehand. Caroline heard Sara sigh in frustration before she fell silent.

'_Thank god this is working.' _Caroline thought to herself as they continued walking. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep it up. Luckily, they only had to walk a little farther away before they "bumped" into Stefan.

_**Lookin' back on the things I've done  
><strong>__**I was tryin' to be someone  
><strong>__**I played the part, kept you in the dark  
><strong>__**Now let me show you the shape of my heart**_

"Caroline, seriously, Where are we-" Sara was cut off by the snapping of a twig someone to their left. Sara stopped talking and froze where she was standing.

"What was that?" Caroline asked, playing her part of a startled teenage girl.

"I don't know, but I don't want to stick around to find out." Sara says. She looks around just as Stefan emerges from where the twig snapped.

"Stefan!" Sara exclaimed angrily. "You scared the hell out of us!"

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Caroline asks, playing along even though she already knew why he was there.

"I was just walking around." Stefan shrugs. "But while I'm at it, Sara do you mind if I talk to you?" He asks.

"Um, sure." Sara says, casting a look towards Caroline, who smiles encouragingly at her.

"Go on: I don't mind." Caroline tells her as she inclines her head towards Stefan.

"Okay, um…I guess I'll see you later then. Bye Caroline." Sara casts one last look at her before she turns around and walks off with Stefan.

_**Lookin' back on the things I've done  
><strong>__**I was tryin' to be someone  
><strong>__**I played my part, kept you in the dark  
><strong>__**Now let me show you the shape of  
><strong>__**Show you the shape of my heart**_

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Sara questions Stefan as they walk away from Caroline.

"Everything." Stefan says as he turns around to face her.

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything. About me not telling you about being a vampire and my past. I can't hide things from you anymore. It's not fair."

"Okay, well start with the past then." Sara tells him. Stefan sits on the ground and Sara sits down on a tree stump next to him.

Stefan spends a good hour and a half telling Sara about 1864, Katherine turning him and Damon, Damon's quest to make him miserable, Elena, Klaus and the sacrifice and Elena dying. Sara paid rapt attention and not once did she interrupt him. After Stefan was done, he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. There were a few seconds silence before Sara talked.

"I can understand why you didn't tell me about you being a vampire, but it's going to take me a while to actually forgive you." Sara says with a sigh.

"Well, we gotta start somewhere right?" Stefan questions with a slight smile, earning a little one from Sara.


End file.
